The present invention relates to improvements to a fastener group feeding device.
Fasteners made of synthetic resin are typically used for connecting tags to articles of merchandise. Quantities, prices and the like regarding the article of merchandise are generally printed on the tags. Each fastener includes a head, a filament and a bar. Fasteners are manufactured in groups, each group connected to a connecting rod through connecting elements joining the central portions of the filament bars to the connecting rod. A plurality of fasteners are therefore formed as one integral group of fasteners which can vary in size and length of filament. Variations in size and length are based on and accommodate different types of articles of merchandise.
Devices for separating each fastener from a group of fasteners and connecting the separated fastener to a tag, article of merchandise, etc. are well known in the art (i.e., fastener group feeding device). For changing of a fastener group, it is necessary to draw out the remaining fasteners of the group from the fastener group feeding device. If the fastener group in being drawn out is pulled out by force, the connecting elements of the fasteners can be squeezed by a feeding gear of the device. Deformation of the fastener group connecting elements can result. Frequently, the deformed fastener group connecting elements cannot mesh with the feeding gear of the device when the group is used thereafter.
Temporary disengagement of the feeding gear when the fastener group is changed can be provided through a feeding pawl. The pawl rotatingly engages and disengages the feeding gear and is typically biased towards the feeding gear through use of a spring. The feeding pawl, however, can be damaged when the fastener group is forcibly removed by pulling on the latter.
Almost all components of a typical feeding device including, but not limited to, the feeding pawl are formed of a synthetic resin. Maintaining a constant spring force sufficient for biasing the feeding pawl toward the feeding gear is difficult especially when using a fastener group feeding device formed of synthetic resin.
It is therefore desirable to provide a fastener group feeding device which permits simple, easy and fast removal of a fastener group from the device without deforming the fastener group or feeding device. It is also desirable to provide a fastener group feeding device which minimizes weakening of the spring force applied to the feeding pawl in biasing the latter.